Rotary cutter heads for machines to cut meats and vegetables into strips or cubes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,195,594 and 3,297,068. A cutter head for pulverizing frozen material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,540.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,594 patent, an axial cavity in the cylindrical rotor body has a set of transversely extended knives arranged in an axially spaced relation at the leading edge thereof and an axially extended knife located at its trailing edge. By initially passing the material such as potatoes or cheese through a wire cutter, the knife arrangement will cut the material into cubes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,068, a strip cutting knife means of a unit construction has a series of transverse leading knives spaced longitudinally of a trailing axial knife, with the unit being mounted on a cylindrical rotor body at the trailing edge of an axially extended cavity. The single knife unit thus functions alone to cut material into strips.
None of the machines disclosed in these patents are capable of cutting wood or like material into substantially flat pieces of a predetermined length, thickness and width concurrently with breaking the pieces into shorter lengths having a porosity or density different than the material being cut.